Adrian Overholt
'Adrian Overholt '(born November 14, 1981) is the an American Businessman, Author and Owner/General manager of the Montréal Olympiens. Managing Style Adrian is an aggressive Owner/Manager. His philosophy is one of not letting things stagnate if they aren't going well. A manager always ready to make a move, Adrian brings a passionate attitude to the moves he makes. While his time in the league has seen him make cautious moves that would not often blow up in his face. Adrian has started to make gutsier moves as he has settled into the league - thus living up to his personality. Personality A passionate man with a friendly demeanor, Adrian Overholt has always been a kind soul. His early life of near-poverty gave him perspective on the struggles of the common man. His new found wealth and stature has not soured Adrian as a person. While Overholt is known for being heated and protective of those close to him. He is also a friendly and well-liked individual who makes it clear that everyone is a friend to him until he is proven otherwise. Early Life Adrian was born in Jackson, Wyoming. His father Maurice was a day laborer in the town and worked in many fields across the Jackson. His mother Katherine was a stay-at-home mom and the backbone of the Overholt family. Adrian lived a life much differently than many who called the town of Jackson home - and those who would eventually go on to own a hockey team. A town well known for it's rich celebrity home owners and ski-freaks. Adrian was part of a family who spent every day waiting on the needs of the rich inhabitants of Jackson. Overholt began working full time at the age of 14. A move done to help support his family in a town as wealthy as the of Jackson. His first job was that of slope maintenance for a local ski resort. By the time Adrian was a Senior in High School, he was already a responsible member of society and had four years of intense work experience. He had climbed up the hierarchy ladder at the resort and become an important coordinator for all the maintenance crews. Overholt eventually left his job to pursue a career in business. Having been an excellent student, Adrian was accepted into the business program at Columbia University in New York, New York. Adrian, afraid of large amounts of debt and knowing his parents were unable to assist him in this area, accepted the loans but applied for every financial assistance opportunity. After four grueling years at Columbia, Adrian graduated with magna cum laude and was accepted into the Vienna University of Economics and Business in Vienna, Austria. At WU, Overholt received his Master's in Economics. While attending the the university, Adrian would meet his future wife Lara Heilig-Overholt and start on his path towards being the owner of his very own Premier Hockey League team. Lara came from a wealthy family and the trust in the business savvy of Adrian, by bother Lara and her parents, opened the door for him to take the reigns of the newly formed Windsor Wendigo in Season 13. Windsor Wendigo/Montréal Olympiens Season 13 brought a new challenge for Adrian. Having been bankrolled by his wife's parents and making a spectacular pitch to PHL commissioner Max Hartford, Overholt was given full creative control of designing a team for the Premier Hockey League. His choice was a bit on the unique side as his love of mythology and Native American folklore took hold and he named the team the Wendigo, after the cannibalistic creature in Algonquin folklore. Many of the other owners weren't so thrilled by the name but Adrian was quite happy to inject a bit of creativity and uniqueness into the league. The team was located in Windsor, Ontario, Canada. A location chosen for it's proximity to another large market in Detroit, Michigan. The team became the team of both cities and despite their terrible showings in the standings, the teams were quite profitable as people from the area were excited to have a professional team in their city. After four seasons in Windsor the team decided it was time to hit the road and look for a market more suitable for the team. While the move wan an emotional one, the chance at a larger income from a city like Montreal won out in the end. More money ment more talent and more talent meant more success. So, in Season 18, the Windsor Wendigo packed up the franchise and moved to their new home in Montreal, Quebec, Canada and rebranded as the Montreal Olympiens. The move excited the city of Montreal and ignited passion within the community that reinvigorated the players. Philanthropy Even as a child Adrian knew he wanted to help people. Many of his free weekends were spent volunteering at the local Jackson Food Bank. His love for philanthropic work has continued to this very day. During his university days, Adrian was the organizer of a New York Mission to help New York Meth Addicts to find the help they needed to get clean of the drug while simultaneously finding them shelter and providing them all the items necessary to live. Since Adrian has become a wealthy individual, he and his wife Lara have set up multiple foundations, both in the Windsor-Detroit area and now in the Montreal area, to assist the less fortunate. With more money, Adrian and Lara have established the Simple Livelihood Foundation. The SLF has taken steps to extend the work Adrian did during his years at Columbia to a larger base of individuals. Along with covering meth addicts, the foundation extends to all members of the cities in question that live without the basic items needed to live daily. The SLF also holds events commonly aimed at the youth of the cities. Much akin to a carnival with games, rides and chances to meet the players of the Olympiens. Personal Life Adrian has three siblings, Andrew Overholt, Grayson Overholt, and Anna Moeller. They remain close to this day. Grayson is currently the Commissioner of the Premier European Hockey League and works closely with his brother Adrian and sister-in-law Lara to assure the growth of the league. In September of 2005, Adrian married Lara Helig in a private ceremony in Innsbruck, Austria. They have three children: Twins Dominik and Athena (born 2003) and the youngest Emmanuel (born 2012). They live in a large home in Westmount, Montreal. All three of the Overholt children are involved in hockey. With Dominik and Athena showing considerable skill in Peewee Hockey, and young Emmanuel showing his talent with his smooth ability on skates playing Mite-level hockey at such a young age. Category:Management Category:Owner Category:General Manager